Sensaciones secretas
by alasparami
Summary: Kiyo se ha separado de Zatch durante una batalla, y un par de mamodos están buscándolo para acabar con él y quemar el libro rojo, cuando este se encuentra con Sherry Belmont. SherryxKiyo. Lime.
1. Chapter 1

Sherry caminaba sigilosamente sobre la superficie húmeda del baño. Tenía miedo, y aunque de que no era muy demostrativa con sus emociones, no podía ocultar su temor en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban, y a pesar del vestido pesado que llevaba, sentía cómo su piel se erizaba más y más a medida que avanzaba lentamente.

El espejo que cubría toda una pared la hacía sentir más insegura. Cualquiera podría estarla observando y esperando para atacarla. Había atado al pesadísimo libro negro con encajes de sus medias alrededor de su pierna izquierda.

Repentinamente, Sherry escuchó un gemido. Se puso alerta de inmediato, y al pasar por la puerta de la que provenía el sonido, se alivió de ver que sólo era una pareja seguramente casual. Suspiró y decidió tener más en cuenta cada pequeño chirrido. No podía evitar sentirse observada. En un momento de desesperación, hasta miró hacia el techo, como esperando que un pesado espécimen cayera sobre su cabeza para matarla, como sabía que sucedería si no salía de ese lugar pronto, pero aún faltaban dos pisos hasta la puerta de salida y sus zapatos de tacón, más su extravagantemente innecesario vestuario le impedían moverse con más rapidez, soltura y sigilo.

Para su sorpresa, una puerta se abrió vertiginosamente y un brazo se extendió hasta tomarla e introducirla en ese pequeño cubículo.

—Eres tú—susurró la rubia, aún con su corazón latiendo desesperadamente. Kiyomaro asintió. La joven podía notar que la seguridad que había visto en él en sus encuentros anteriores, se había destrozado.

—Nos están buscando, creo que será el final. Muchos han muerto, no creo que tengan piedad con nosotros. —dijo el lector del libro rojo.

Cuando se quedaron callados, algo les indicó a ambos que quien fuera que los estaba buscando, no se encontraba muy lejos. Los jóvenes se miraron con consternación.

Kiyomaro sentía la boca seca, su respiración se aceleraba, y si no hubiese estado acompañado, casi se le habría ocurrido tomar el agua del retrete. Su sed lo impacientaba más, justo como le había pasado con el exceso de saliva que lo había atacado un momento antes. Algo oprimía sus órganos. Tanto él como Sherry sabían que de nada serviría salir corriendo del baño a trancazos y gritos, y de alguna manera, a ambos se les pasó por la mente el pensamiento de que era mejor morir juntos en ese lugar tan estrecho que solos en cualquier otro sitio. Por algún motivo, a los dos les aterraba la soledad.

—Tengo una idea—habló Sherry, de pronto.

La energía negativa se acercaba a ellos. El joven frente a ella temblaba y no podía disimularlo.

El frío que hacía un momento había envuelto a Sherry, se convirtió en el calor que suele atacar a aquellos que se encuentran en una situación extrema.

—No estoy segura de que…—en medio de la oración, pareció recordar algo, y se calló.

Kiyomaro no parecía coordinar las ideas. Sus ojos recorrían el foco de luz. En ese momento, la puerta de entrada del baño se abrió, y se escucharon unos pasos vacilantes.

El joven se subió al retrete. Sherry quiso protestar con el argumento de que si sus pies desaparecían de la superficie, sería todavía más sospechoso, pero la mano sudada de él le cubrió la boca, y la subió al retrete también. Ambos respiraban ruidosamente sin poderlo evitar.

La joven sentía cómo el corazón de su compañero latía desbocadamente en su espalda. La traspiración de Sherry se deslizó desde sus sienes hasta la mano de Kiyomaro, que aún se mantenía sobre sus labios, probablemente producto de su nerviosismo.

El encaje del vestido de la joven se adhería a su piel húmeda, al igual que su cabello. A él le pasaba lo mismo con su pelo.

La persona que se encontraba afuera se fue a los minutos, pero la sensación de que alguien los encontraría, no desaparecía.

Los gemidos de la chica que se encontraba sólo a dos puertas con su amante, el goteo de las canillas, y otros ruidos ficticios que la mente inventa cuando el temor la invade, le deshilachaban los nervios a los chicos.

— ¿Qué hay de tu idea?—balbuceó él.

Unas palpitaciones intensas los golpearon a los dos por igual, avisándoles que ya se encontraban cerca.

Sherry procedió a quitarse el vestido ante la mirada sorprendida de Kiyomaro, quien sólo se concentró en contemplar las ranuras de los azulejos.

Bajo las espesas capas de tela del vestido de la joven, ésta llevaba una falda más corta y un sostén de encaje blanco.

—Muy refinado—pensó Kiyomaro—justo como pensé—en ese momento se preguntó cuándo había pensado él en cómo sería la lencería de esa joven.

—Ya…no pongas esa cara. —dijo ella, mientras sentía que esa entidad que los perseguía se acercaba más y más.

Cuando un estruendo se escuchó, ambos parecieron palidecer.

—Rápido—dijo ella, e introdujo su vestido blanco en el excusado, arriba de éste, Kiyomaro puso su libro rojo, y sobre él el libro negro. Arriba de todo, pusieron la camisa del joven.

Unos pasos retumbaron, se abrió una puerta.

Los brazos de la joven envolvieron el cuello de Kiyomaro, acercándolo hacia ella. Él se sonrojó. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de una chica.

Sherry humedeció sus labios, y luego cerró la distancia que la separaba de su compañía. Los ojos del chico se extendieron ampliamente. Sentía que un extraño calor le quemaba las mejillas.

—Este es mi primer beso—pensó mirando a Sherry, quien cerraba sus ojos a la vez que profundizaba aquel beso. Entonces, Kiyomaro decidió cerrar los suyos también para saborear esa sensación más a fondo.

Una vez que se hubieron separado, ella se acercó más al joven, hasta que la cabeza de éste descansó sobre su hombro. Sherry sentía la calidez que transmitía la respiración agitada de él en su cuello, y comenzó a experimentar un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen. Se preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo, pero sabía bien que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso.

Una presencia poco positiva se acercaba a ellos.

Una puerta se abrió. La joven que Sherry había visto antes, y su acompañante, dieron un grito. Fue entonces cuando Belmont envolvió las caderas de Kiyo con sus piernas blancas.

Él se quedó paralizado. No podía entender bien qué estaba sucediendo, ni por qué Sherry reaccionaba así de pronto. La posición que ella había adoptado daba mucho que pensar.

Cruzaron una mirada intensa, luego ahondaron un beso. En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abrió. Kiyomaro y su curiosidad, intentaron mirar hacia la figura que se erguía cerca, pero Sherry posó su mano sobre la nuca del sujeto del libro rojo, y lo obligó a permanecer cerca de sus pechos.

— ¿Y bien?—una voz rasposa habló del otro lado.

—Es sólo otra pareja. —dijo el otro. Fue entonces cuando Kiyo notó que los estaban rodeando.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez que hubieron salido del baño, caminaron por el corredor, buscando a Zatch y a Brago.

¿Qué crees más conveniente? —preguntó Sherry. Kiyo la miró apenas un instante — ¿Deberíamos ir por las escaleras o por el elevador?

Kiyo se detuvo un momento, lo pensó bien. Si iban por las escaleras, quizá podrían encontrar a sus amigos más fácilmente, pero mientras bajaban, algún mamodo podía caerles sobre la cabeza o saltarles en la cara. Luego recordó la escena en el tocador y automáticamente dijo: —en el elevador —mientras un leve rubor cubría su rostro.

Entraron al ascensor y fue Sherry quien presionó el botón para ir a la planta baja. Los espejos los rodeaban y los enemigos también.

De pronto, la energía eléctrica se fue. Era casi seguro que los mamodos eran los responsables del apagón. Sabían que no tenían posibilidades de abrir la resistente puerta del elevador. No podían verse el uno al otro, pero ambos sabían que se miraban. Segundos después, una luz se encendió dentro.

¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sherry.

Kiyo giró en dirección de la luz y descubrieron que era el libro rojo, lo abrió y vio que todas las páginas brillaban aunque no había ningún conjuro nuevo. La luz iluminaba sus rostros.

Si Zatch estuviese aquí, ya hubiésemos salido. Sólo tomaría un zakeru.

Pero no está, y debemos salir —dijo Sherry— .Tengo una idea. —agregó, y recordó con

vergüenza lo que había pasado la última vez que dijo eso.

Es imposible romper esta puerta con nuestra fuerza —dijo Kiyo.

No vamos a salir por la puerta —respondió ella, señalando el techo.

¿Eso no es peligroso? —preguntó Kiyo.

Eres consciente del peligro que corres desde la primera vez que me viste y no quisiste

entregarme el libro rojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Por un momento creí que no volvería a verte —dijo Zatch.

Igual yo —respondió Kiyo.

Cuando Zatch preguntó cómo había hecho para deshacerse de los que lo perseguían, Kiyo enmudeció. Pero tuvo que responder las preguntas que surgieron más tarde cuando Zatch se enteró de que Brago y Sherry habían ayudado a Kiyo, ya que se habían encontrado con el mamodo del libro negro antes que con Zatch.

Fue algo así como una ayuda mutua, porque casi nos matan antes, cuando no aparecían ni Brago ni tú —explicó Kiyo — y a Sherry se le ocurrió un plan —dijo, y carraspeó luego.

Zatch estaba molesto, aún recordaba con disgusto cómo Sherry y Brago habían quemado el libro de Majirou, su amigo, y expresó su mala opinión sobre ellos.

Al enterarse Parco y Megumi de la batalla en la que Brago y Sherry habían quemado el libro del amigo de Zatch, también se molestaron.

Sé que ellos son muy fuertes, ¡pero yo soy el invencible Parco Folgore! Y con los conjuros de Zatch, los escudos de Tio, y con Kanchome y conmigo, podemos vencerlos — dijo el actor y cantante italiano.

Sí, creo que solas Tio y yo, jamás me atrevería a enfrentarlos, pero con nuestra alianza, será pan comido —aportó Megumi.

Todos, excepto Kiyo, mostraron entusiasmo al respecto.

¿Qué dices, Kiyo? — dijo Zatch con emoción.

Kiyo solo apoyó la mano derecha sobre el libro rojo y lo contempló. Recordó cómo había brillado hacía tan solo unas horas. Sentía el calor que emanaba del libro como entonces y esperaba que no empezara a brillar inexplicablemente de nuevo, para evitar preguntas que no sabría responder.

Una vez que Parco y Megumi con sus respectivos compañeros se hubieron ido, y Zatch y Kiyo hubieron cenado este último se fue a dormir silenciosamente. Estaba exhausto. Recibieron un fuerte ataque, que hizo que parte del techo del corredor de derrumbara, y cuando Kiyo buscó a Zatch, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, no pudo hallarlo cerca, lo mismo le había pasado al mamodo rubio. Antes de separarse de Zatch, y correr al tocador en busca de un refugio, había recibido muchos ataques y casi no tenía energía del corazón.

Pronto Zatch estuvo roncando, mientras Kiyo se sumergió en confusos pensamientos. No había nada claro y preciso en su mente, ninguna conclusión concreta. Llamó a Zatch dos veces, y al no obtener respuesta, esperó un par de minutos, y finalmente deslizó una tímida mano hasta su entrepierna y pudo complacerse de manera silenciosa un momento, pensando en lo ocurrido con Sherry. Una vez que hubo terminado, miró a Zatch y se sintió culpable, como si de alguna manera lo hubiese traicionado, pero por ningún motivo ni bajo ninguna circunstancia enfrentar a Brago y Sherry. Eran las tres de la mañana y tenía clases al día siguiente y no podía dormirse por pensar en el asunto. ¿Lo habría hecho Sherry a propósito?


End file.
